Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!
'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power! '(プリキュア！レインボウ ストーン パワー! Purikyuaa, Reinbō Sutoon Pawaa!) is the official transformation phase used by the cures of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. To transform, all of the girls use their Rainbow Palette. First Appearances Cure Love - Episode 1 Cure Flame - Episode 2 Cure Love and Cure Flame - Episode 3 Cure Lightning - Episode 3 Cure Love, Flame, and Lightning - Episode 4 Cure Nature - Episode 4 Cure Love, Flame, Lightning, and Nature - Episode 5 Cure Ocean - Episode 5 Cure Love, Flame, Lightning, Nature, and Ocean - Episode 6 Cure Mist - Episode 6 Cure Love, Flame, Lightning, Nature, Ocean, and Mist - Episode 7 Cure Tune - Episode 7 Group Transformation - Episode 8 Sequences All of the girls hold their Rainbow Palette, then they open them. They spin the dial, then wave their hand in front of it. They say "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!". The dial shoots out a light with each girls theme colour, then the girls are covered in light and the transformation begins. Aida to Cure Love First her top appears. Then her hair is covered in red light, and becomes longer. Her hair ornaments appear, then her bracelets. Her legs are covered with red hearts, then her shoes appears. She spins around and her skirt appears. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose. Hinata to Cure Flame First her top appears,then her hair is sorrounded in orange light and changed. She brushes her hair with her hands,then her headband appears.She punches the air,creating her gloves. Flames sorrounded her legs,then her shoes appear.She snaps her finger to make her skirt appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose. Pikako to Cure Lightning First her top appears. Then her hair is covered with yellow light. She snaps her finger, then her hair changed and her hairclip apears. She claps her hands to make long gloves appears. She screams, then her boots appears. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear.She introduces herself while striking a pose. Hanako to Cure Nature First her top appears. Then she takes away her ribbon, waves it around her head to make her hair change. She waves her hands in font of her hair, making a ribbon to appear. Green leaves cover her arms and legs, then her gloves and boots appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose. Izumi to Cure Ocean First her top appears. Streams of water cover her hair, then it changes. A drop of water falls to her forehead to make her tiara appear. Izumi raises her hands, making bubbles to cover it. She claps her hands and puts her feet together to make her bracelets and boots. She lands on the water, making the water freeze and her skirt appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose. Kasuko to Cure Mist First her top appears. A stream of indigo water covered her hair, then it turns into mist. Kasuko's hair changes, then her hairclips appear. Mist covers her hands, making her sleeves to appear. Her boots appear, then spins around to make her skirt appear. She catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling, then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose. Symphonique to Cure Tune First her top appears. Then, music notes cover her hair and it changes. A G-Clef flies to her hair, making her ribbon to appear. Her cuffs appeared, then her boots. Rainbow colored piano keys appear, then Symphonique slides her hands through them, making her skirt to appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling, then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose. Speech Japanese Romaji 'All: '''Purikyuaa, Reinbō Sutoon Pawaa! '''Cure Love: '''Suteki no akai kokoro, kyuaa rabu! '''Cure Flame: '''Enajetikku no orenji honno, kyuaa fureemu! '''Cure Lightning: '''Shokkinggu kiiro raikou, kyuaa raitoninggu! '''Cure Nature: '''Heisei no midroi kusa, kyuaa naecha! '''Cure Ocean : '''Souryou no aoi mizu, kyuaa oshen! '''Cure Mist : '''Shinpiteki no injigo kasumi, kyuaa misuto! '''Cure Tune : '''Utsukushii no murasaki onpu, kyuaa chuun! '''Cure Love: '''Subete no omoi to iro... '''Cure Flame, Lightning, Nature, Ocean, Mist and Tune: '...watashitachi no chikara desu! 'All: '''Reinbō Haato Purikyuaa! English '''All: '''Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power! '''Cure Love: '''The lovely red heart, Cure Love! '''Cure Flame: '''The energetic orange flame, Cure Flame! '''Cure Lightning: '''The shocking yellow lightning, Cure Lightning! '''Cure Nature: '''The calm green grass, Cure Nature! '''Cure Ocean: '''The cool and refreshing blue water, Cure Ocean! '''Cure Mist: '''The mysterious indigo mist, Cure Mist! '''Cure Tune: '''The beautiful purple notes, Cure Tune! '''Cure Love: '''All feelings and colours... '''Cure Flame, Lightning, Nature, Ocean, Mist and Tune: '..are our powers! '''All: '''Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:User: curewolfy11